


Comrades with benefits

by Rafscalion



Category: Metro 2033 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, I might be projecting a LOT while writing this, M/M, Mild Smut, Porn With Plot, Short Story, but hey, kinda angsty ngl, who doesn't right?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rafscalion/pseuds/Rafscalion
Summary: As they travel through the dark tunnels of the metro Pavel ends up badly injured and both him and Artyom have to stop by a station and rest, leaving plenty of time to take about their problems.
Relationships: Artyom/Pavel Morozov
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Comrades with benefits

Their steps echoed as they made their way through the darkened tunnels, not a word left the mouths of both men, why would it? They didn't want to be here, especially here together. The last time they were alone and together things went south pretty quick. 

The silence between them was made worse by the lack of light in the tunnel, they did have flashlights, but they were so far apart that neither of them could see much of the other, this made both of them more uncomfortable than normal. 

Of course, neither of them would comment on the situation at LEAST until the next station, but it was still eating at the back of their minds, making tunnels and tunnels stock full of the worse case scenarios. Pavel broke the silence by bumping into one of the sleepers and falling face-first onto the tracks, as ridiculous as it was Artyom held his laughter for a few moments as he walked closer to him. 

He looked down, Pavel didn’t seem to be in pain per se, but his normally rosy cheeks were a shade redder.

“Are you...alright?” he asked turning his head slightly and practically flashing the flashlight in Pavel’s eyes. 

He would think that the Ranger was cute for worrying if he didn’t just get blinded by his reckless usage of a flashlight 

“I’d be better if you didn’t point that damn thing in my eyes.” he grumbled, making Artyom blurt out a small apology, and got up dusting off his clothes “I just tripped, not like I broke a bone...” 

That reminded Artyom of one of the reasons he wasn’t talking with him, his snarky remarks could be charming, or just eye-roll worthy, which was exactly the reaction he showed. 

“Well, I apologize for worrying about you then!” he could feel himself puffing his cheeks slightly in irritation making the other laugh walking closer to him and messing his hair up giving one his smug smiles 

“You look like a child, D’artagnan” he laughed bending over to grab his fallen flashlight, Artyom wanted to kick him back onto the sleepers so bad, but he just held all that frustration to himself making an annoyed grunt and leaving it at that. 

Pavel laughed, the sound echoing through the tunnels. Artyom quite enjoyed that, even if he would never admit it out loud.


End file.
